Fallen
by x-Shadow-x
Summary: You would think that Kai has let go of Black Dranzer now...but you'd be wrong...and now it's starting to take control of him. Will Kai escape Black Dranzer this time? PART 3 UP
1. Fifty Thousand Tears

Fallen

SN: Finally an idea has been found for my next fic!! All the thanks for this idea goes to Maeris, as she totally inspired me during one of our MSN conversations. This is an Evanescence songfic, as I must say I love them.

As with all of my fics, if you don't like what you read, just don't review it. I'd be ten times happier that way. If you have a critical remark that will help the plot development, yeah sure leave it in, but you no like, no review. Got that?! Good, now I can get off my insane bandwagon…

Disclaimer: If I owned Beyblade, V Force would not exist, and even if it did I'd make sure the animators did their bloody job right. I mean, hello??!!! What's the deal with Ray's eyes and the lack of Kai's scarf?!! Ok I'm done…

One

Now I will tell you what I've done for you

Fifty thousand tears I've cried

Screaming deceiving and bleeding for you

And you still won't hear me

A soft wind blew through the peaceful trees as two young teenage boys stood before each other ready to let it rip. Both clutched their launchers tightly in one hand, and the rip chord in the other. Their Beyblades were ready to begin. The teenager, who wore a red, blue and white baseball cap, began the countdown.

"3! 2! 1! Let it rip!!" he yelled, yanking his rip chord from his launcher and jettisoning his Beyblade into the dish. His opponent, a younger-looking blonde haired boy in orange dungarees, also let rip his Beyblade into the dish. Their Chinese friend watched on smiling, as the teen with glasses started to record data via his laptop. The older, quieter teenager just sat off from the group, not paying any attention to the match.

"You won't beat me Tyson!" the blonde jeered happily.

"Get off it Max! I'm the World Champion! I can't be beat!" Tyson jeered back in response.

"How are they doing Kenny?" the Chinese boy asked his glasses-wearing friend.

"Hmmm…they both seem to have a similar rotation speed right now," Kenny replied, looking up from his laptop. "Don't worry Ray, it'll be your turn soon."

"Excellent!" Ray grinned. "I want my chance to take a hack at the World Beyblade Champion!"

"Don't worry Ray, there's plenty of me to go round!" Tyson boasted, shooting a triumphant grin at Ray.

'Idiot,' the older teen groaned to himself. Tyson was such a child. Out of instinct, the two tone haired teen's hand delved into his pocket and clasped a small Beyblade Bit. Maybe it was out of comfort, but as soon as he realised what he was doing, he pulled his hand back, as if it burnt him. Black Dranzer. Its memory plagued his mind like a disease. He tried to banish it, but he couldn't forget it. The surge of power, the feel of total control, the knowledge that you wield the most powerful Bit Beast this planet has ever known. Three factors that had drawn Kai Hiwatari to Black Dranzer the first time they met. He yearned for power above all else, and was willing to destroy his soul to attain it.

"Hey Kai, we'll be up next," Ray broke Kai's trail of though. He snapped round and glared at Ray.

"Yes, I'm aware of that," Kai replied grumpily, his Dranzer Beyblade in one hand, the other resting on the pocket in which Black Dranzer lay hidden.

"Go Dragoon!!" Tyson called out his dragon Bit Beast.

"Two can play at that game Tyson! Go get him Draciel!!" Max then, in turn, called out his own Bit Beast, a giant turtle. The battle raged on, the Bit Beasts fighting it out above, the Beyblades slamming it out in the dish below. Kai couldn't care less.

"Hey Chief, is it me or has Kai been grumpier than usual lately?" Ray turned to Kenny as he continued to compile data.

"I will admit Kai has been a bit uptight lately," Kenny agreed. "But I suppose that's understandable. His grandfather tried to use him, and he's now doing hard time as a result."

"I remember, Voltaire," Ray gritted his teeth just remembering that old mad man. He hated Voltaire, and everything Biovolt stood for. He was more than just over-the-moon to hear that Voltaire had been caught and imprisoned. The battle tore on, neither Beyblader showing any signs of surrender. It was the two Bit Beasts that, in the end, decided enough was enough. They returned to their Bits and, in turn, sent the Beyblades back to their masters' hands.

"Sweet match, Maxie," Tyson grinned.

"Right back at ya buddy," Max smiled in his usual cheerful manner.

"Hey Tyson," Ray interrupted, stepping forward. "Do you remember what happened to Black Dranzer?" Kai's blood froze. Were they on to him already? Had he really been that obvious?

"Come to think of it, no I don't," Tyson mused, putting a hand to his head thoughtfully. "I know Kai took it from his grandfather, I saw the Bit in his Blade. But after that…I dunno. Maybe we should ask the sourpuss ourselves."

"Don't bother," Kai snapped, catching the attention of his team mates. "I don't have Black Dranzer anymore. I threw it straight back at my grandfather when I went to see him in prison last month."

"But Kai, I've been in touch with Tala ever since the World Tournament. He hasn't seen you anywhere in Russia!" Tyson argued.

"Does Tala need to have me tagged or something?! I'm my own person Tyson, I don't need to be watched every moment of the day!! Now if you'll excuse me, I have better places I could be, and better things to do with my time!" and with that bitter retort, Kai got to his feet and walked away.

"Dude! That guy needs a serious personality transplant!" Tyson said angrily, watching on as Kai walked out of his front gate. "I mean, after all the hell he put us through in Russia, we stuck by him. And this is how we're thanked! So much for what you give you shall receive!"

"This is how Kai has always been Tyson," Ray said. "He's never been the most friendly of people, and I think that if he suddenly made a huge personality flip I wouldn't respect him as much as I do."

"Hmph! Fine! Kai can go be a jerk!" Tyson scoffed, folding his arms.

"We're not even technically a team anymore Tyson!" Max pointed out. "We were super lucky to get Kai to take over our training again!"

"He only took over because I pleaded with him to," Kenny added. "I almost had to resort to a bribe!"

"What did you tell him Chief?" Ray asked.

"I just told him that Tyson is starting to slack back on his training, and is no doubt an easy target to beat. That's all it took really," Kenny replied, lifting his gaze from his laptop screen. "Though I had to reiterate this point several times to remind Kai why he was putting up with us."

"Easy target?!!" Tyson growled. "Gee, thanks for that Kenny."

"I get a feeling sometimes that Kai's hiding something from us," Max said, looking over to the gate where they saw Kai last.

"Me too Max," Ray agreed. "And I have a feeling its related to Black Dranzer…"

* * *

Kai made it home in good time, considering how far away from Tyson he actually lived. A couple of bus trips was all it took. It looked like all of the staff were busying themselves elsewhere in the house, so Kai was able to sneak upstairs unnoticed and unquestioned, for once. He made it to his room, closing and locking the door behind him. He placed Dranzer on the desk by his door and sat down on his bed. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the Black Bit. The dying rays of sunlight reflected off of its surface, and almost made it appear to glow in his hand.

"Black Dranzer…" Kai muttered under his breath. He knew all too well that he had lied to them, but he didn't care. They'd go mental if they found out he'd kept it. He hadn't gone to Russia last month. In fact, he hadn't been since the World Championships ended, and the last person he'd want to visit was his grandfather. It was, after all, his grandfather's fault that he had become obsessed with Black Dranzer to start with. He had been young and impressionable the first time he met Black Dranzer. His Dranzer had been in his family for many generations, and according to Voltaire it had belonged to his mother before it was his. Whoever she was. Kai didn't have any idea what his mother looked like, or his father for that matter. He didn't know if they had loved him or not. But he had come to the conclusion that they obviously didn't, otherwise why would they have sent him to The Abbey?

"Master Kai?" a familiar voice came after a knock on his bedroom door. "Master Kai, are you home?"

"Yes," Kai replied. His undisturbed bliss was over.

"Are you hungry?" the voice, belonging to a man, on the other side of the door asked.

"No! Leave me alone!" Kai ordered, seeming irritated. He heard footsteps as the man walked away. He was alone again. Alone with his thoughts. Alone with Black Dranzer. He looked down on it, and felt a cold shudder shoot up his spine. He knew all too well that this Bit Beast was evil, but a part of him refused to neglect it. Refused to let go. As if a part of his heart clung to it like a child would to its mother. Kai frowned.

"I am strong enough to do without you," Kai said to the Bit, putting it down on the small table beside his bed and walking out of his room, insuring that the door was closed after him. He hated the staff snooping around his things. If the door was closed, that meant no entry. If the door was open, then they could come in. The door was open on very rare occasions. Kai liked to keep to himself. He continued on down the hallway and back down the stairs. He walked down a long corridor to the living room and sat down in a chair, closing his eyes. He was tired. He hadn't slept as much as he would have liked recently. Over the last few weeks strange dreams had been disturbing his sleep. A familiar, cold feeling coursed through his veins. He only ever felt that way when he had Black Dranzer nearby, and he'd left that thing in his room. As a precaution, maybe as a reaction to this coldness, he put his hand in his pocket, and was shocked into silence at what he found in there. He removed from his pocket a black Bit.

"But…I left you upstairs…"

Don't want your hand this time I'll save myself

Maybe I'll wake up for once

Not tormented daily defeated by you

Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom

SN: That's that then friends. All lyrics in this chapter were from Going Under by Evanescence. And no matter how much I wish I own them, I do not. And that goes for Beyblade too, as I said earlier. Later days!


	2. Got To Break Through

Two

Disclaimer: Maybe if I were to get Fairy Godparents I could wish I owned Beyblade, but I am not Timmy Turner, and no matter how much I wish I had Cosmo and Wanda so I could have Beyblade, I don't. I don't own nothing man. Don't own Evanescence, Fairly Oddparents, or some of the craziness I have in here that I heard on TV from the likes of Duel Masters and Dave the Barbarian.

I'm going under

Drowning in you

I'm falling forever

I've got to break through

"Er…Ray…won't Kai, oh how do I put this as nicely as I can, murder you for calling up Moscow State Prison??!!" Tyson yelled, his anger levitating as he reached the end of his sentence. Ray was leafing through a copy of the International Phone Book. Tyson's grandpa had ordered it from the Tele Marketing Channel, and until today it had only proven useful as something to keep the table balanced in the hallway.

"He can't kill me if he doesn't know," Ray grinned, looking up all the numbers filed under 'State Prisons'. "Besides, what harm will it do to give Voltaire a call?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe he'll just get one of his friends on the outside to CHOP US INTO FLOOR SAUSAGE!!!!" Tyson fumed. He wasn't sure about this at all. Sure, Kai was a moody guy and he wanted to know what was up just as much as Ray did, but the thought of getting in touch with Voltaire was something he wasn't exactly wild on.

"Found it!" Ray beamed victoriously, placing his finger over the number in the book and grabbing Tyson's house phone. "Hey can I use this for a while Tyson? I promise I won't be long."

"Oh sure, go ahead, run me up a huge long distance phone bill. It only costs 8.99 a minute!!" Tyson grumbled sarcastically.

"You should switch long distance providers," Kenny suggested, adjusting his glasses and lifting Dizzi's lid.

"I don't need you to tell me that Kenny," Tyson said to his shorter friend. "I get people calling at dinner who tell me that!"

"Geez, Ty, you're super tweaked today!" Max commented. "What's gotten into you? Kai got you all worked up yesterday, and now you're getting mad at the Chief and Ray?! What's the deal?!"

"This is the deal!!" Tyson replied, pointing to Ray who was punching in the phone number. "This is wrong you guys!! We want Kai to trust us right? So we can't just go calling up after him whenever he goes and does something mysterious!!! If we kept doing that, not only would people start to think we were his parents, but my long distance bill would be enormous! Then grandpa would force me to go out to work, I'd have to slave away at a fast food restaurant all day and not be allowed to eat anything I serve, then my grades would drop--"

"Which would be hard to really tell anyway Tyson, cos you're grades are as low as they get," Kenny commented.

"Ha ha real funny Kenny," Tyson frowned at being interrupted. "OK then fine, my grades would continue to suffer as usual, but then my Beyblading skills might get worse cos I won't have time to train, then some little eight-year-old punk ass will beat me and take Dragoon away and then storm out in search of world conquest!!!"

"…Over dramatise much?" Ray asked, frowning as he brought the phone up to his ear.

"Ray no!!" Tyson hissed.

"Er, hello is this Moscow State Prison?" Ray began. Tyson slapped a hand to his forehead. They were in for it now. "Hi there, my name is Ray Kon…yes from the Bladebreakers…" there was a long pause, in which Ray rolled his eyes several times. "Well that's great but I really need to speak to someone about a man in you custody called Voltaire." another long pause. Ray drummed his fingers on the now unbalanced table, almost knocking everything flying.

"Ray be careful!!!" Tyson whispered angrily.

"Yeah, well I actually want to talk with him about his grandson Kai…yeah I know Kai is one of my friends…have you ever tried talking to Kai? Getting an answer out of him is like trying to drain blood from a stone." Max couldn't help but release a small giggle. Ray stood there nodding as the Prison Guard on the other end of the line started to give him instructions. "Ok then…I know I have to be brief…yeah I'll hold." and with that Ray put a hand over the mouth piece of the phone. He had a huge grin on his face. "We're getting put on to Voltaire!! Only for a few minutes though."

"Well whoopee," Tyson grumbled, stomping over to the door. "Just remember this is my long distance bill you're running up Ray." and with that he opened the door and was about to go out to train when…

"Hey Tyson, I'm putting this thing on loudspeaker," Ray said teasingly. Tyson skidded to a halt and turned around, rushing back indoors and to the table where the phone rested.

"This I have to hear," Tyson grinned.

"What about all your ethics Tyson?" Max asked, almost mockingly.

"Screw 'em," Tyson replied shortly before pressing the loudspeaker button and waiting to hear Voltaire. Before long, the grizzly old man was on the other end of the line.

"Who in the world is this?!" he asked angrily.

"Er…Voltaire? I know you're not exactly pleased to hear from me…but it's Tyson Granger," Tyson said uneasily. "You know, the one that kicked your team's butt at the World Championships and blew up your hopes of world domination."

"Nice way to kick off the conversation Tyson!" Max hissed.

"You little worm!! Why in heaven's name are you calling me??!!" now Voltaire was beyond angry.

"We just want to know what went on between you and Kai when he came to visit you last," Ray replied, trying to maintain a level of calm, but Tyson could tell in his voice that he was nervous.

"Visit??!! That little brat??!! My grandson hasn't come to see me once since I was put in this wretched place!! And if he ever dares to come and see me I'll make him regret making a fool out of me!!!" Voltaire growled furiously. Tyson's mouth was agape. Kai hadn't been in Russia? He had lied?

"Ok thanks for that see ya," and with that Tyson slammed down the receiver and cut off the call.

"He…he lied to us?!" Max cried.

"Tell me something I don't know," Ray replied. "Just like Kai to pull a fast one a lie to us."

"Kai is Kai you guys," Tyson said. "There has to be something he doesn't want us to know, and I'm really starting to think that Ray is right. It has to be Black Dranzer."

"There's only one way to find out," Max said, almost hesitantly. "We have to confront Kai about it."

* * *

"I don't understand!!" Kai paced about the room in confusion. "I left this stupid thing up in my room!!"

"Is there a problem, master Kai?" a servant walked in and asked at the door.

"No, there's no problem," Kai replied, retaining his calm. The servant excused himself and Kai sat down, running his hands through his hair.

"Did I…" he stopped in realisation and stared at the Bit on the table. "Did I…pick it up without realising it?"

"It has begun…"

"Who said that?!" Kai snapped, standing to his feet and looking around. He was unusually on edge after finding Black Dranzer in his pocket.

"You're all mine…all mine…"

"Listen! I belong to no one you freak!! Come out here and show your face coward!!" Kai challenged the voice outright, reaching for his launcher only to curse inwardly at the fact he had left it upstairs: an unforgivable error on his part. He never usually left Dranzer behind. What was wrong with him?

"It has begun…you belong to me now…you're all mine…"

"This really isn't funny," Kai growled furiously. suddenly his attention was drawn to the Bit on the table. It had started to glow softly, like it was communicating with him, or at least trying to. "What…are you?" Kai asked softly, focusing on the black Bit before him.

"Come closer…yes, yes come closer…all it takes now are a few more steps…and I will have you where I want you…"

* * *

"You. Have. To. Be. JOKING!!!" Tyson cried in awe and amazement as they passed through the main gates of Kai's estate. "This place is enormous!!!"

"I'll say!!" Ray commented. "This must be twice the size of The Abbey!"

"I'd say it was about the same size as the Biovolt stadium!!" Max said, his jaw dropping.

"Ok now that could be an exaggeration," Kenny noted. They stepped out of Mr Dickinson's car and walked towards the front door.

"Thanks for the ride!" Tyson called back as the car drove away. Mr Dickinson hadn't accompanied them, but he had given them his car and his driver to escort them to Kai's, as Tyson's grandpa driving was a death trap waiting to happen. The four stood on Kai's doorstep and Tyson hesitantly run the bell. an elderly man in a suit answered.

"May I help you?" he asked.

"Uh…we're here to…uh…see Kai?" Tyson asked, a small sense of foreboding growing in his soul.

"Of course gentlemen, right this way and I shall take you to master Kai," the man replied, opening the door wider so as to allow the Bladebreakers entrance. He then closed the door and leas them into the living room, where Kai was stood in the middle of the room as if he were frozen.

"K-Kai?" Tyson began, slowly approaching the team captain. "Kai we're real sorry to come to your house and all--"

"Then why are you here?!" Kai hissed, a sinister tone to his voice. The team all took a shocked step back.

"Listen, Kai, we're sorry--" Tyson began again, but he was once again interrupted by Kai.

"No you're not!!" Kai growled, his fists clenched. "I knew I never should have agreed to continue coaching you losers. It's not like anything good will ever come of it."

"Kai! Now that's just out of order!" came Kenny's rebuke.

"Does it look like a care what a four-eyed computer geek thinks of me?!" Kai sneered, turning his face slightly towards his team mates. All of them noticed that something was very wrong with Kai. It was almost as if…he wasn't Kai at all.

"You're not Kai…are you?" Ray asked slowly.

"What makes you think I'm not Kai?" Kai asked, a twinge of frustration to his words.

"Well, the bad-ass attitude was the big giveaway," Ray replied angrily.

"Yeah, Kai is mean, but he's not that mean!" Max added.

"Oh, looks like I upset you then. Well isn't that too bad. Cry me a river, build me a bridge and get over it!!" Kai snapped. The four Bladebreakers stared in disbelief as a black flame seemed to encircle their captain.

"You're…Black Dranzer!!" Tyson called out as realisation dawned on him. The black flame now seemed to burn in Kai's eyes. It was as if all life in his body was gone and replaced with an incomprehensible darkness: an evil filled with so much malice and hate it was difficult to overcome.

"Black Dranzer!!" Ray yelled furiously.

"You were right Ray, Kai kept it!!" Tyson fumed. "Black Dranzer!! Leave Kai alone!!"

"No!!" Kai retorted, the black flame around him growing. "He's all mine now! He always has been he just never accepted it!!"

"Ka you can fight this!!" Max called out to encourage Kai.

"Come on Kai!!" Ray added.

"Don't let this jerk beat you Kai! Tyson said. "You've never just dropped down and taken a fall for someone!! So don't let him drag you under!! Break through Kai!! You've got to break through!!"

"You can try all you want!" Kai sneered. "He can't--" suddenly Kai dropped to his knees, his hands on his head, looking as if he were in deep pain.

"Kai!!" Tyson and the others ran to their captain's side.

"Kai you can do this!" Max encouraged him. "Don't quit!" Ray looked over to the table and saw the light from the Bit. It was starting to flicker and fade. Ray got an idea and grabbed the Bit, hiding it beneath a pillow. Within seconds, Black Dranzer's hold on Kai was broken, and Kai fell unknowingly into his teams' arms. He was breathing heavily, but unconscious.

"Where did you hide it Ray?" Kenny asked.

"Under there," Ray pointed to the pillow under which the evil phoenix was now hidden. Kenny walked forward, took the Bit chip out from underneath the pillow and placed it in a small box, putting the box in his pocket.

"I'll keep hold of this: for Kai's sake," Kenny said. Then they all reaffixed their attention onto the exhausted older teen. "He was able to fight him off this time, but who knows what will happen next time."

"Kai's completely drained," Ray noted, touching his captain's pale face gently. "His temperature has dropped."

"He'll be fine Ray," Tyson reassured his Chinese friend. "He'll be fine…"

* * *

"Kai? Kai are you alright?" the voice of a red phoenix echoed in Kai's empty room. The phoenix had felt a sharp pain in its heart only a few minutes ago.

"Kai?"

There was no answer. Dranzer gulped in fear.

"All these long months I have done what I can to subdue my brother from controlling Kai. I fear now that he is too strong…and I may not have enough time to save my master…my friend…oh what have I done?"

So go on and scream

Scream at me I'm so far away

I won't be broken again

I've got to breathe

I can't keep going under

SN: That's part 2! For Dangalf who was apparently going insane . Thanks are in order for Penguin Pop, Maeris, Soul Clara, TyKa Forevermore, Mezurashii, MasterFranny and Dangalf for my first reviews. More lyrics are here from Going Under by Evanescence. Me no own! You no sue!


	3. Somewhere Cold

Three

Disclaimer: Maybe I do own Beyblade…you'll never know…ah alright I don't. Man I can't lie for long…don't sue me for pretending and failing, cos I need the money to go away on holiday, and I do a really evil job so don't make me suffer!! XP Me no own!

How can you see into my eyes

Like open doors

Leading you down into my core

Where I've become so numb

Without a soul

My spirit sleeping somewhere cold

Until you find it there and lead

It back home

A young woman sat alone at a table in a busy café in the city. Her chin was resting in her hand as she drummed her fingers softly on the metal table. Strands of her red hair that had fallen loose from her bun fluttered delicately on the wind. She watched uninterested as the residents and workers of the city went about their daily business, waiting as patiently as possible for someone to arrive. A few minutes later, a young man joined her at the table.

"I scoped out the house," the young man said to the young woman, pulling his cap down over his eyes so as not to be recognised. "Seems Kai kept hold of Black Dranzer after the Russian Tournament."

"Really now?" the woman said, removing her hand from her chin and laying it flat on the table. "Why do you insist on telling me things I already know?"

"S-sorry, but you told me--"

"I know what I told you!" she bit back sharply, her hand clenching into a fist. After a short time she loosened her fingers and adjusted the spiked choker around her neck. "What else did you find out?"

"He isn't alone. Kai has friends," the young man replied, almost hesitantly.

"What?!" she hissed, getting to her feet. "I always thought with that attitude Kai would never get near anyone! I was sort of banking on that…oh well, no matter. I doubt they'll be too much trouble, especially if one of them is that kid Tyson who beat Tala in Russia."

"What exactly are you planning on doing with this information?"

"Well I'm going to wait and watch the fireworks," she sneered, relaxing and sitting herself back down. "My Pantharas helped to re-awaken Black Dranzer's dormant dark spirit after all. If the phoenix fails me, I'll just have to go in and take Kai out myself."

"I hope you know what you're doing, Ruin," the man said, rising to his feet and walking away, leaving the woman alone.

"Oh don't worry, Brian, I know exactly what I'm doing," Ruin let a dark smile creep onto her lips as she watched the young man walk away. "Oh yes…now is when Voltaire's family shall pay…"

* * *

Kenny had been hacking away at his computer all day, trying his best to decipher the dark secrets of Black Dranzer and the power it seemed to hold over Kai. He had to work swiftly, or else Kai could lose it again, and things could turn out a lot worse than they had done the last time.

"Why in the world would Kai keep such a dangerous bit beast anyway?!" Kenny asked out loud, not expecting an answer, but he was surprised when he received one.

"Well, from what I've heard he's been obsessing over that thing since he was a kid," Dizzi replied from within her metal and wire prison. "Obsessions like that don't go away so easily, Chief."

"I know Black Dranzer is quite possibly the most powerful bit beast in existence, so would that contribute as to why Kai kept it?"

"Why, cos he's a power-mad maniac? That could work."

"He's not power-mad Dizzi! He just…strives to be perfect. Seems to me like ultimate power is Kai's main goal in life, and he won't feel contented until it is attained by whatever means necessary."

"Kenny!"

Kenny froze, his diligently working fingers halting rapidly above the keys of his computer. Something, or someone, had called out to him from somewhere.

"W-who's there?" Kenny asked, a twinge of anxiety evident as he spoke. He spun around on his desk chair and looked around his room, sharply turning from left to right, examining every corner, the window and the door. Nothing.

"You alright Kenny?" Dizzi asked.

"Y-yeah…must have just been my imagination…" Kenny replied, trying to reassure Dizzi, but even he wasn't convinced due to the trembling in his voice.

"Your goal is the same as mine…to be the best."

"OK now who the hell is there?!" Kenny snapped, whipping round. "Tyson is that you playing a joke on me?! Or is it Max?! Ray?! Kai?!!" there was no one there.

"Kenny, sweetheart are you alright up there?" Mrs Dion called up to her son, worried at the sudden raise in the volume of his voice.

"I…er…I'm OK mom! Don't worry about it!" Kenny had to think quickly of an excuse to give his mother, but that was all he could come up with on the spot. Everything went quiet, so Kenny assumed his mother had accepted his excuse and gotten on with her work.

"Are you spending too much time at the computer Kenny?" Dizzi asked. Kenny turned back to face his computer, a hand on his forehead.

"Maybe I am…I keep hearing this voice talking to me…" Kenny replied, his voice now sounding weak and shaky.

"You'd never tell that idiot Tyson, but you want to be a Beyblader."

Kenny did what he could to block out the voice, but a part of him refused to ignore the haunting words.

"I can help you get there Kenny…I can help you be what you want to be…"

Sweat was dripping down Kenny's forehead as he continued to persevere against this mysterious voice.

"The box Kenny…open the box…"

Upon hearing this instruction, Kenny knew who it was who was talking to him: it had to be Black Dranzer.

"Black Dranzer!" Kenny called out in surprise. He looked over to the box as it began to emit a dark glow, that filled the room with a spine chilling coldness. "Please…don't ask this of me…I'm not strong enough…"

"Exactly my point…foolish little boy…don't you understand? If I can control someone like Kai, you're easy prey! Resistance is useless!"

Kenny's body suddenly went numb, and his eyes started to fog. It was almost as if he were being ripped from his body and replaced with something a lot more sinister in intent.

"Kenny?! Kenny answer me!!" Dizzi implored desperately.

"You're mine Kenny…all mine…though just a pawn in my game you will serve your purpose appropriately…destroy the phoenix…destroy…"

* * *

As if being awakened from a nightmare, Kai bolted upright, only to find he was alone in his bed, with Dranzer softly glowing at his side. Had Black Dranzer's possession been a mere figment of his subconscious? It couldn't have been. It felt too real for it to have been a dream. Outside of his door, Kai could hear soft whispering.

"He's been out for a long time," one voice whispered.

"Do you think we should go in and check on him?" asked another in a hushed voice.

"No way!" a third hissed as quietly as he was able. "We should know better than to barge in on Kai when he's like this! He'll tear us apart! He'll find out about Ray calling Voltaire and that we saw him at what he'd call a weak moment!"

"Yeah Max, for once Tyson has a point," the first voice said, obviously belonging to Ray now that the other two had been identified. "Kai is totally against public displays of weakness and he'd go insane if he knew we were around during his Black Dranzer possession phase."

"He'll hit the roof if he finds out Kenny has Black Dranzer now!" Max gasped, suddenly remembering that his bespectacled comrade now had the black phoenix in his possession. Upon hearing this, Kai pulled himself out of bed and ran to the door, opening it so swiftly that Tyson, who had been leaning on it quite heavily, fell in on him. Ray and Max had to hold back small giggles as Tyson lay on top of Kai, but it wasn't long before Kai pulled himself together and shoved Tyson off of himself viciously.

"Where's Kenny?!" Kai asked sternly. Lying to Kai now would result in immediate and even painful death, so Max did what he had to do: he sung like a love-struck canary.

"Kenny's at his house and he has Black Dranzer with him!" Max blurted out in a panic, before realising what he had just said and who he had just said it to and clamped both hands over his mouth. Anger flared in Kai's eyes as he stormed past his team mates to get out of the house and to Kenny's as quickly as he could.

"Way to keep your mouth shut Max!" Tyson groaned, looking at the blonde American in a scowling manner. "You do realise Kenny is going to die now, right?"

"Yeah…but at least we'll live to see another championship…"

"MAX!!"

* * *

Kai burst through the door to the Dion family noodle restaurant looking like a desperate escaped convict. Mrs Dion looked frightened, and her husband looked no braver. Kai eyed the room carefully before he spotted the stairs and made a bolt for them. He had to get up to Kenny and get Black Dranzer away from him. Black Dranzer was his problem, not theirs.

"What about Kenny?!" Mrs Dion asked her husband as Kai made his way frantically up the stairs.

"Kenny's a big kid now, he can take care of himself!" Mr Dion replied, his voice still trembling.

Kai came to a stop outside Kenny's bedroom door, and didn't hesitate to barge right in. the moment he walked in a wall of cold air seemed to smack into him, knocking him back against the door and closing it.

"Kenny!! Black Dranzer is my problem not yours!" Kai growled furiously. "Give it back to me!"

"I was wondering when you'd get here…" Kenny replied. Kai knew automatically that he was too late to rescue Kenny.

"Kai!! Kai what's going on here?! Kenny's acting so strange!!" Dizzi called over, her circuits could be heard to be faintly shaking.

"Black Dranzer your business is with me, not with Kenny!" Kai snapped.

"Kenny is a lot less resistant to me than you are," Kenny replied. "What if I were to say I liked it here? Kenny's mind has everything I need to do what I have to do."

"I really don't care what your stupid objectives are, I just want you gone! Leave Kenny now!" Kai ordered. It was almost too fast for Kai to evade, but he managed to in the nick of time as Kenny lunged forward to punch him.

"If you want me gone, Kai, you'll have to risk hurting Kenny!" Kenny hissed, as he lunged at Kai again and missed.

"If that's what I have to do…" Kai growled, clenching his hand into a fist. "Then I'll do it!" and with that he sent his fist into Kenny's face, impacting hard. Kai didn't realise that upon this impact, Black Dranzer had left Kenny and was working his way back into Kai's mind. It only took a millisecond before Black Dranzer gained control, for it was easy to control someone who was being ruled by anger.

"Kai…what's going on?" Kenny asked, a slur in his voice, as if the whole time he had been unaware of what had been going on.

"Chief! Chief get out of here!" Dizzi cried out desperately to him. Kai shot her an icy stare and walked slowly to the desk on which she rested. He closed the lid carefully, then slammed his fist into it, leaving a large indent and loud cracks and sparks in its wake.

"Dizzi! No!" Kenny wailed in despair as Kai lifted the now destroyed laptop and hurled it across the room. It hit the wall with a loud crash and crumbled to the floor in pieces. "Dizzi!" Kenny looked over to where his laptop had fallen, tears welling up in his eyes and trailing down his cheeks.

"Give it back, Kenny," Kai said sharply, reaffixing his attention on Kenny.

"G-give what b-back?" Kenny asked, trying his best to display some sort of bravery, but failing spectacularly.

"Black Dranzer. He's mine. His power is mine. Mine and mine alone!" Kai yelled furiously, punching Kenny in the gut. Though winded and in pain, Kenny stayed on his feet.

"Black Dranzer is t-too p-powerful…you c-can't control it…" Kenny replied, clutching his stomach in agony.

"And I suppose you can then, hmm?!" Kai gritted his teeth, a malicious fire burning brightly in his eyes as he threw volley after volley of powerful punches at Kenny. Small rivers of blood drained out of the corners of Kenny's mouth, but still he was on his feet. He wiped the blood away with the back of his hand and lifted his gaze to meet Kai's.

"Look at what it's done to you Kai!" Kenny's voice was able to break through the pain that threatened to overwhelm his weak form. "You've become exactly what it wanted you to be!"

"Does it matter anymore Kenny?! I was brought up to wield this power! I'm the only one who can, so just back off!" Kai was growing ever more angry with every passing moment that Kenny chose to defy him. A few sharp, well-honed hits later and Kenny was on his knees, battered, bruised and bleeding.

"Kai…try to…fight it…please don't fall to it…" Kenny uttered his last words before he lost consciousness and fell heavily to the floor. Within seconds, Black Dranzer released Kai into a state of shock.

"What…what just happened?!" Kai was confused and furious. He had no idea what had happened after he first punched Kenny. It was as if he had blacked out, or had once again deliberately blurred out the memory. He looked down at Kenny and took a step back. Had _he _done that to Kenny? He looked down at his own hands, which were tinged red from all the times he had hit Kenny, and even slightly stained in the young teen's blood. Kai's hands started to tremble slightly as realisation dawned on him. "I couldn't…I didn't…no…no! No this isn't happening! This can't be happening!" In a wild act of desperation, Kai looked over to the window and decided it was best if he just left as quickly as he could. Although he would be a coward to leave Kenny like this, he still was finding it hard to accept that he had hurt the young teen so badly. He clenched his fists and went to the window, opening it and sliding down a drainpipe and out onto the street. He was going to call for help, but he was going to do it from as far away as he could possibly get.

Wake me up inside

Wake me up inside

Call my name and save me from the dark

Bid my blood to run

Before I come undone

Save me from the nothing I've become

SN: OK, so it took a while, but I've been a bit busy with work and all. Thank you to all of my patient reviewers, and to my little fan club who seem to review all my stuff I love ya! I don't own Ruin, Riece owns her, cos Riece wanted to have a part in the story so I gave her one . She'll be skulking around here and there. And yeah, I find Kai to be a bit OOC towards the end, you can kill my muses for that [hides Dante away from Riece] NO YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM!

This is a note for all: if you want to be a character, be it minor, major or just a cameo, in any of my fics at all let me know! Chances are I'll put you in, as long as you give me details of how you want to be portrayed.

And due to my upcoming holiday mixed in with the visiting of my relatives and my return to school (into a major exam year no less) updates for all fics may be slow, but I'll do my best! Well, cheerio! XD

****

Fallen Chapter Three for Garnet Leonheart, one of my best friends. I'm sorry I'm gonna miss your quinceañero (did I spell that right?) cos of my holiday back to England, but I send you all the best birthday wishes in the world, and I hope you have a killer day. Send me photos!


End file.
